


Protect What's Mine

by AraHinam



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Fluff, Found Family, Grizz is just trying to get the heck out of dodge, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraHinam/pseuds/AraHinam
Summary: Grizz didn’t know what was happening, but he knew he didn’t like it. He’d only been gone a few days, barely even a week, and in his absence the very construct that was keeping New Ham afloat had been destroyed. He knew where this was going to go. Grizz had read a lot of books in his spare time and he knew that once order was cast aside, only chaos could takes its place. And when Grizz caught a glimpse of Campbell, and the crazy in his eye, he knew he had to get the hell out of dodge.





	Protect What's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this hours after I finished the series cause I have feelings and already miss my gay boy so much

Grizz didn’t know what was happening, but he knew he didn’t like it. He’d only been gone a few days, barely even a week, and in his absence the very construct that was keeping New Ham afloat had been destroyed. He knew where this was going to go. Grizz had read a lot of books in his spare time and he knew that once order was cast aside, only chaos could takes its place. And when Grizz caught a glimpse of Campbell, and the crazy in his eye, he knew he had to get the hell out of dodge.

“What are you doing?”

Grizz whipped around to see Helena standing in the doorway, looking curiously at the duffle Grizz was currently shoving clothes into.

“Nothing.” He said, forcing himself to be calm. He had seen her with Luke and had seen Luke with Campbell, meaning they were in this together and therefore could not be trusted.

“Are you going somewhere again?” She asked, “You just got back.”

“Uh yeah,” Grizz said, “It’s just, I heard everyone was moving back to their old houses so I thought I’d get back to mine too. I’m sure you and Luke would be happy to have your space back.”

“Yeah.” Helena said hesitantly, “Well you’re always welcome to stay if you want Grizz.”

“I know, and uh thanks.” He said, forcing a smile.

An awkward silence passed between them, Grizz waiting for her to leave and Helena continuing to stand in the doorway.

“I’m sorry about Allie,” Helena finally said, breaking the silence, “I know you trusted her. Hell, I trusted her too. She betrayed us all.”

Grizz swallowed harshly, remembering Allie being shuffled into the car by their friends, blood dripping into her brow. A helpless feeling crawled up his spine thinking about it and made him want to scream.

“Luke heard her. He heard her talking about the election, how she was going to rig it so she would win. I mean I didn’t want Lexie as mayor just as bad as she did, but breaking the rules is not the way to get your way.”

“You really think that’s Allie’s style?” Grizz blurted out, casting an inquiring look to her, “I mean, do you really think she wanted power so much she was willing to cheat for it. 

Helena stuttered, “I- I don’t know. I didn’t think so but… but Luke heard her. Heard her and Will planning to do it.”

“And Luke didn’t hear them wrong. Didn’t misunderstand things? Jump to conclusions? Hell how do we even know he didn’t just make up the whole thing?”

Helena gasped, “How could you say that.”

“Give me a reason, Helena,” Grizz said, shaking his head, “ You don’t you think it’s even slightly suspicious, that days before the election Allie gets a wild hair and decides she’s going to risk everything and rig the election- the election that was _her_ idea? And conveniently, this information is spread and all of her enemies come together as one and drive her out. And now you’re telling me that our new saving grace is, our new leaders, are a group comprised of a couple of meathead jocks, a spoiled rich boy, a vindictive girl, and _Campbell_.” Grizz tore a sweater he had laying on the edge of the bed and shoved it viciously into the bag, “Forgive me if I’m a little skeptical.”

Helena swallowed harshly, tears pooling her eyes, “Those meat head jocks used to be your friends. Your _best_ friends.”

Grizz shook his head, his heart breaking as he said, “Not anymore.”

Helena gaped, shocked. They had always known that Grizz was idealistic and blunt, but never had she thought he would cast aside his friends so quickly. Little did she know it was killing him inside to do so.

“I have to trust Luke,” Helena said, wiping away a stray tear, “I love him, I’m going to marry him. If we don’t have trust than what do we have.”

Grizz didn’t say anything after that, just stared into the duffle and fingered the sweater still in his hands. She was right, trust was everything, especially now that the rules they governed themselves by were brand new and changing everyday. Once upon a time, Grizz would have gone along with whatever his buddies did because he trusted them to watch his back. Trusted them inherently on and off the field, but this new world was changing everything. Grizz was confused and didn’t feel safe anymore, didn’t know what was going to happen next or how they were going to survive-- didn’t know who he could trust 

He knew he trusted Allie though, and knew she didn’t do what they accused her of doing. He knew that, but the town didn’t and already the tide had shifted. It didn’t matter what anyone said now, unless they had proof or someone confessed Allie and Will were guilty. Grizz clenched his teeth. It didn’t matter who trusted who now, group think would be the death of them all

Helena wiped her face and sniffed softly, reminding Grizz he still wasn’t alone, “I’ll just leave you alone then.”

She turned around slowly, wishing it didn’t feel like she was losing her friend, and was about to walk away before stopping, turning to Grizz once more, “ I don’t know if you heard yet, or if you even care, but Becca had her baby. It’s a girl.”

\--

The doors to the clinic burst open, bringing with them a flurry of dead leaves and dirt.

“Hey! Careful!” A voice said, close to the door. Grizz rushed in, stopping when Kelly yelled at him, “This is a clinic Grizz, not the football field so slow down.”

Kelly readjusted her grip on the bucket she was carrying, arching her eyebrow at Grizz expectantly.

“Oh, sorry,” He breathed out, running a hand through his hair, “Is Becca here?”

Kelly’s brow furrowed, but smiled softly when she motioned to the back of the room where Becca and her baby where staying, “Back there. They might be sleeping, so don’t disturb them if they are.”

“Okay.” Grizz said softly, making his way to the back of the ward. A curtain was drawn to give them a semblance of privacy, and he drew it back to reveal Becca, alone, nursing the little infant.

“Grizz,” She said, looking away from the child, “You’re back.” She smiled, relief flowing through her as one less stress came off her shoulders.

Grizz however was struck silent, gazing at the little bundle of baby in awe. She was suckling lazily, her face serene in a way that only babies could be.  Becca couldn’t help but beam as she saw the look of wonder pass over the boy’s face.

“Her name is Eden,” She said, stroking the tuft of hair atop the infant’s head.

“She’s beautiful,” Grizz whispered.

He was about to say more, ask how she was doing, how the baby was doing when a quiet gasp startled them both and Grizz whipped around to see a shocked Sam standing behind him. 

“Grizz.” Sam whispered, and quickly closed the distance between them to draw the taller boy into a crushing hug.

Grizz let out a sharp breath as he held Sam just as tightly, burying his face in the freckled boy’s coat. It had only been a few days, but Grizz felt the steadily growing unease he had at leaving Sam behind slip away as he confirmed he was safe.

The two boys pulled apart after a moment, Sam’s eyes scanning Grizz’s face for any sign of injury.

“Did you find land?” He asked, his hands twitching but not signing as they were still locked in the fabric of Grizz’s coat.

“Yeah,” Grizz said, nodding, “Yeah we found somewhere about an hour from here. It’s perfect. There’s fish and turkey’s and water. It’s everything we need to survive.”

Sam beamed and Grizz felt like the sun had just broken from behind the trees. This, this is what he was fighting for. For survival, but also so he could help provide a world that someone as good as Sam could live in happily. Grizz wanted to kiss him until Sam felt that promise, and probably would have until someone cleared their throat and reminded them they were not alone.

“Guys,” Becca said softly, settling Eden into the cot beside her bed, “Is there something you want to tell me?”

“Uh,” Sam said, disengaging from Grizz reluctantly. He held his hands up to sign something but dropped them after a moment, at a loss for words.

Grizz felt a shot of betrayal for a moment, but quickly pushed it down. He knew what he and Sam had wasn’t solid by any means just yet, and Sam was under no obligation to tell Becca what happened between them. Still, it didn’t hurt any less knowing he was still being kept a secret.

“You should probably sit down,” Becca said after neither of the boys attempted to speak. They both listened, Sam sitting in the chair closest to the bed while Grizz pulled one up to the foot.

Becca looked at Grizz curiously before apparently finding what she was looking for and turning sad eyes on Sam.

“Oh god, why didn’t you tell me?” She said sadly.

“Becca,” Sam said brokenly before picking up fast ASL, too fast for Grizz to follow. He only caught a few words as the two friends began signing rapidly. Sorry. Baby. No. Friend. 

Becca glanced over and caught the lost expression in Grizz’s eye before huffing irritatedly, “Sam isn’t really the father of my baby.”

“No,” Sam signed, reaching out to stop her but Becca plowed on.

“I hooked up with a guy at this party. I was drunk and stupid and I didn’t even like him but we had sex, and I found out I was pregnant a few days after our families disappeared. I was so embarrassed and ashamed and I knew people would judge me and criticize me and my baby if they knew I was just some slut who got pregnant and wouldn’t say who the father was.” She took a deep breath, “Sam lied and told people he was the father because he knew it would get people off my back.”

Grizz sat there shocked as her words sunk in.  He had agonized over Sam being a dad so much, worried that he was breaking up a family, that he was going to have to continue hiding who he was. To know that he didn’t have to worry about that anymore, that Sam was really his, was relieving to put it lightly.

“I’m sorry” Sam said, moving his hand to grip Grizz’s wrist, “I promised I wouldn’t tell.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Becca said, “If I had known you two had feelings than I never would have let Sam go through with it.”

“No, Becca don’t apologize,” Grizz interrupted, turning his hand so he could hold Sam’s in his, “Neither of you have anything to be sorry for, it’s not your fault. I understand why you lied.” He squeezed Sam’s hand and turned to make sure Sam could see his lips, “You had to protect your friend. You never have to apologize for that.”

Sam smiled softly, squeezing back before drawing their hands up to kiss the back of Grizz’s hand, “Thank you.” 

“And I won’t tell anyone either, I promise.” Grizz said, using his free hand to sign promise, “I want to keep you guys safe too.” 

Becca smiled warmly, her eyes shining a little, “Thank you Grizz.”

For a moment, a feeling of hope settled upon the three teenagers. They could make this work, the three of them. People thought Sam was baby Eden’s dad, but they also thought he was gay. It wouldn’t be a shock to anyone if they explained that Sam and Becca had a night of passion but didn’t work out because he was gay. That was something they could deal with, something they could get in front of. For a second, it all felt so easy.

Then they remembered where they were. 

“You can’t just barge in here!” Kelly yelled from the front of the clinic, “Hey stop!”

A second later their little bubble of peace was destroyed as a grinning Campbell turned the corner.

Sam’s hand grew tight around Grizz’s as his blood ran cold at the sight of his brother. Grizz turned and his gaze hardened as he stood up to block Campbell from coming closer.

“What do you want?” Grizz said roughly, putting himself between the psychopath and his family.

Campbell sized up Grizz before smirking, “Easy there Grizz, no need to be so hostile. Just coming to visit the newest member of the family. She is my niece after all.”

Grizz’s fists clenched, wanting to smack the smirk off the prick’s face. He could see Kelly standing behind him, worry clear on her face.

“They don’t want to see you.” Grizz said, keeping his calm.

Campbell scoffed, “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you had moved on to a new bitch to guard. My mistake, but last I checked, you had nothing to do with my family or it’s business so why don’t you get out of my fucking way.”

“Stop, Campbell.” Sam said, coming to stand by Grizz, “You don’t give a shit about me or my baby, so just leave.” He signed forcefully.

Campbell’s smirk slowly slid off his face and he fixed his brother with a murderous glare, “Why should I, fag? Maybe I’m here to mend our brotherhood and here you are kicking me out. Always so selfish.”

Grizz stepped forward, more than ready to defend Sam’s honor, but the deaf boy held him back with a firm hand. Campbell eyes snapped to the movement and back was the cunning smirk.

“Whatever.” Campbell said dismissively, “I didn’t actually come to see the brat. Just to extend a warning.” Campbell’s eyes slid over Grizz and Sam slowly, “There’s a new world order, baby brother. Allie is a lying bitch and Will is a coward. They’re going to pay for that they did and we’ll prosper under our new mayors, and anyone who gets in their way will pay the same way Allie does.”

Campbell inched closer so he was whispering just for the two boys, “So maybe, you should be careful how you pick your enemies from now on.”

Grizz felt his blood boiling as he and Campbell locked eyes. He could see the manic glee on the boys face, the crazy that Sam had warned them about all those months ago. Grizz knew that if he wanted, Campbell would make their lives a living breathing hell.

And he just couldn’t let that happen.

Campbell turned his back and strolled out of the clinic, making sure to give Kelly a cutting smile as he let the door slam shut behind him. It took a few seconds before Grizz could let out the breath he was holding. His hands were shaking and he felt like he needed to either run a mile or go out and find Campbell to beat him into the pavement.

“Grizz.” Sam said softly, moving his hands down to hold both of Grizz’s in his. 

Their eyes met and Grizz couldn’t help but feel horrible that this sweet kid had to live with that monster his whole life. It was then that Grizz vowed he was never letting Campbell near Sam again.

Kelly moved to Becca’s bed side, “Hey are you okay?” She asked.

Becca nodded slowly, her face paled in fear, “He can never come near her.” She said, reaching for Eden, “I don’t know what he’d do, but I don’t want him near my baby. Ever.” She cradled the now sleeping Eden in her arms, wishing against everything that she could keep her safe.

“Of course.” Kelly said, hand on her shoulder, “He won’t get in again.” 

“You can’t be sure of that.” Grizz said, him and Sam coming to sit in their chairs again, “Everything’s changed now and he’s now one of the people calling the shots. It’s not safe here for you. For any of us.” 

“We can move her,” Kelly said, “All of her vitals look fine, so she can go back home anytime she wants now. 

Grizz shook his head, “No I’m not just talking about the clinic. I mean here, New Ham, this fucking alternate town. With Harry and Lexie in charge, it’s only a matter of time before everything goes to shit and all hell breaks loose. It’s not safe for us here, not anymore.”

“What are you talking about?” Becca said, signing along with her words, “You’re saying we should leave our home? And go where?”

“The woods, the new farming land,” Grizz said, “We’ll never be organized to farm now and that land is just gonna sit there while everything here falls apart.”

Everyone stared at the athlete like he had just grown a new head.

“You want us to leave the comfort and safety of our homes so we can forage in the endless snake infested woods?” Kelly asked, incredulous.

“Oh, no offense Kelly, but I didn’t really mean you.”

Kelly scoffed while Becca spoke up, “I don’t know if you realized but I just pushed out a baby. A a baby that needs shelter and food to survive.”

“We’ll build a shelter. It’s not too cold just yet, we have time.” Grizz insisted, “I can get started right away and by the time Winter comes around we’ll be ready.”

“Winter is around the corner Grizz,” Becca said shaking her head, “You’re being irrational.”

“No, I’m being proactive!” Grizz said, his voice rising, “Everything is about to go to shit here, can’t you feel it? People like Harry and Campbell are calling the shots, the Guard is going around waving guns at people to keep them in line, and Lexie is so far in over her head. It’s only a matter of weeks before we’re right back where we started. Except this time, we’re already at a disadvantage.”

A tense silence fell upon them while everyone took in what Grizz said. He had a point, which sucked. Everyone in the room knew that the leadership right now was auspicious at best and tensions were building. With Allie and Will in prison and the town rooting for punishment, chaos was clearly seen on the horizon.

“Going into the woods is suicide Grizz,” Kelly said, “Becca can’t raise a newborn out in the cold.”

“There has to be another way,” Sam said softly, signing along, “We’ll find a way to prove Allie is innocent and we’ll prove that Harry and Lexie can’t lead us. We can’t be the only ones that see how bad this is.”

“And what if we can’t do it? What if we reach the point of no return and everything falls apart.” Grizz said, brokenly, “I just found you, Sam. I can’t lose you already.”

Sam let out a short, incredulous laugh, turning so he could cup Grizz’s face with two hands. He ran his thumb along the length of this jaw and Grizz’s eyes fell shut at the contact. He couldn’t lose this, not now. A soft peck on his lips had him opening his eyes to see Sam looking at him fondly.

“Gareth Visser,” Sam said softly, “I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
